


banish the broken from my bones

by cheschi



Series: the boy king and the bird queen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Neverland, and by that I mean mary margaret and co., before the scooby doo gang arrives, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheschi/pseuds/cheschi
Summary: There are no kings in Neverland but no one said anything about tyrants.





	banish the broken from my bones

**Author's Note:**

> so remember when I thought I was pretty much done writing for this ship? I recently got sucked back into this and I suck hA send help
> 
> PSA ya'll should read six of crows it's great and wonderful and I died multiple times reading it

With a sack of gold in his hand and a trail of pirate blood behind him, Peter stops with a start in front of his throne. 

He raises an eyebrow at the sight before him.

Wendy matches his gaze, eyes cool and gaze level.

"What are you doing in my seat," his statement slips out his mouth like an accusation. 

" _Kneel_ ," she says.

Peter's eyes widen for the smallest of seconds before narrowing and he barks out harsh laughter.

His throne is a mighty one, tall and domineering and meant to intimidate the loyal Neverlanders who stand in front of him as he sits there. Wood from all the different trees in Neverland curl together, around one another, snaking around the base seat made from the Thinking Tree. A makeshift throne for a makeshift paradise.

The throne sits to the side of their camp, but the spot it is on is the very center of Neverland. It sits on the heart of Neverland, and from there, he can see his whole kingdom stretched out in front of him.

Blood has been spilled on the ground around the throne, fates have been turned in the blink of an eye,  fires have roared in front of it, but the seat itself, much like its leader, is always left untouched at the end of it all.

(there are no kings in Neverland but no one said anything about tyrants)

She sits on his throne, legs crossed in front of her, elbows resting on the thick arms.

"My time away has made you delusional, Wendy- _bird_."

He lingers on the word, relishing how it sounds on his mouth, mostly because he knows how he hates the pet name. Especially because she hates the name.

Her eyes are pitch black puddles, murky and infinite, like there is no ending or beginning to their depth.

It reminds him of his soul. 

"Always so dramatic, Peter," she smiles, a cruel upturn of her lips. It's a mockery of his smirk. "You've only been gone a few days."

"And yet here you are," he drawls. "Come now, bird, get off my throne."

She raises her hand and the ground below him visibly shakes. He crashes to his knees and before he can get up, she snaps her wrist forward and thick vines wrap themselves around his leg.

"I asked you nicely, but some people never listen."

She shakes her head again, and he snarls, struggling to get free.

"Don't you you know why it's called autumn?" she hisses, saccharine dripping like froth from the mouth of a serpent. "Everything falls."

**Author's Note:**

> also, check out a dark darling pan fanmix I made over here: http://cheschi.tumblr.com/post/161380298947/darkling-pain-a-darling-pan-fanmix-spotify#notes


End file.
